


Untoward

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, yel_halansu



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Holodeck Sex, Love Confessions, Love Motel, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: Based on the USS Tribble Threat RP and compiled from our Discord DMs.Sslith and T'Vana have been sleeping in the same bed for months, but it's at the holosuite of Starbase 14 that the finally let their (mostly) unspoken desires run wild. Will Sslith be able to break through T'Vana's icy restraint?
Relationships: Sslith Ka'alsth/Evekh M'Fau T'Vana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	Untoward

The door to the holosuite of the bar at Starbase 14 swishes open, the darkness pierced by the reddish light spilling from the corridor beyond. Three figures loom in the doorway.

"You have two hours" the Ferengi porter squawks. "Control panel is right here, you need to activate it with your key code. Leave it clean... if you can" he smirks, and with a last lascivious look at the couple, he is gone. The doors slide shut behind him.

In the pitch blackness, T'Vana's feline ancestry comes in handy as her eyes adjust quickly to the dark. She walks over to the panel and selects the first code there is- just so the room will activate and light up. In a flash, the holosuite turns into a seedy motel room, complete with a large bed covered in red satin bed sheets and topped with a mirror headboard, plush heart-shaped cushions and an array of bottles of flavored lube on the bedside table.

T'Vana's nose wrinkles ever so slightly. She keeps calm, but she can feel her throat go dry. "Is this... acceptable?" she asks coyly, struggling to look at Sslith directly.

The Gorn startles slightly, eyes snapping up to meet T'Vana's gaze from where she'd been admiring... other things. She blinks twice, then looks around at the room. The lights are soft and dim, and music is coming from an indiscernible source- some sort of low wind instrument. A man begins singing, and Sslith takes a moment to make sure there's no holographic guest.

"This is perfect." The room is red, a passionate color, and the supplies on hand are appreciated. Sslith mentally commends whoever designed this holosuite program for their knowledge of romantic endeavors.

She approaches T'Vana and strokes a hand over her cheek, letting her claws gently run down the Vulcan's skin. Her reptilian skin tone matches the blush blooming there.

"I've been waiting for this."

"As have I, my beloved" T'Vana replies breathlessly, leaning ever so slightly into Sslith's touch. She shifts a bit closer to her and places her head on the Gorn's shoulder before sliding her hand down to meet Sslith's. "Perhaps it would be best if you led me... I do not have much experience in such activities" she admits.

Sslith leans in close to T'Vana's ear. "It's an honor to teach you." Her breath is hot against T'Vana's skin, and she can feel the her words as much as hear them. Sslith huffs a soft laugh, before suddenly grasping T'Vana around the waist and hefting her up. The affronted, aroused gasp lights a fire deep in her chest. She walks them both over to the bed and kneels, settling T'Vana onto the satin sheets. "May I kiss you?"

T'Vana bites her lower lip and nods frantically. She takes a deep breath and succeeds in calming herself enough to give a more coherent answer.

" _Ashayam_ " she whispers, sitting up on the bed and leaning into Sslith's face, "you may do anything you wish to me". T'Vana places her hand on Sslith's arm for reassurance, and perhaps to feel her companion's strong and powerful biceps. Perhaps.

' _Ashayam_.' It burns. The kiss is warm, dry, gentle at first. Sslith's lips press to T'Vana's, and she manages to keep it chaste for an almost respectable amount of time before licking into T'Vana's mouth, forked tongue dragging over her lip and requesting entrance even as she grasps T'Vana's hand, kissing her both ways. She shudders a hot, suddenly ragged breath. "Thank you."

T'Vana starts forward as Sslith ends the kiss. She pauses, hesitates for a moment before kissing her yet again, their fingers entangling with urgency at the same time. T'Vana is inexperienced but eager, her tongue tracing the corners of Sslith's mouth before sliding inside, demanding and full of desire. Breathless and trembling, T'Vana breaks the kiss and shifts to the side. She carefully removes her shoes, and places them neatly by the bed. She then stands to undo her robes, slipping out of layer after layer of heavy blue fabric until she is standing in nothing but her silky green under robes, sheer and soft. She folds the discarded robes with mathematical precision and places them by her shoes before leaning back into the bed, re-assuming her previous position and looking at Sslith with a gaze that asks for more attention.

Sslith's jaw drops as T'Vana pulls off her robes to reveal the playful green piece underneath. The air is thick with their combined arousal, and she breathes deep, feels the tension and anticipation building. Sslith blinks, shakes her head, refocuses, and removes her clothes.

T'Vana is a vision in green, displaying herself like a feast. Sslith's heart jumps in her chest as she finishes folding her pants, much more hastily than her partner had, and kneels back on the bed. T'Vana watches in awe as Sslith undresses in front of her. She is so tall and strong, so unashamed, her behavior so bold and determined. T'Vana can't stop herself from trembling in anticipation.

She traces a finger up T'Vana's arm, slow, reverent, and strokes over the tattoo there. She has never wanted to mark someone up this badly before. She lets her hand wander over to her breast, cups the flesh there gently, and presses her face into T'Vana's throat, inhaling deeply.

T'Vana is about to explain to Sslith what her kahs-wan mark means and to run her hand over Sslith's own new tattoo on her ribs, which she notes depicts a salan-faufa, when her thought process is derailed by the Gorn's soft squeezing of her chest. T'Vana lets out a sigh thick with lust, and then feels her companion inhaling her scent. What Sslith can smell in her, she does not ask. T'Vana reaches out and wraps her arms around Sslith's shoulders, pulling her closer. The Vulcan squirms in excitement as her hands roam the muscular back, stroking the smooth scales with sensitive fingers and planting Vulcan-style kisses all along her spine.

"Beloved..." T'Vana manages to utter, not knowing exactly why, not thinking about what she is pleading for.

Sslith groans, deep and guttural and long, at the feeling of T'Vana's warm hands on her skin. She licks over the bare skin before her again, savors the sweat and heat, and gently nips at her delicate flesh, before finally grinding down onto T'Vana's hips.

The supple flesh yields to her most enticingly, and Sslith feels a shiver run up her spine. T'Vana arches against her with the most beautiful, broken gasp -far from an attempt to escape- but her more base instincts overtake her for just a moment anyway. Before she realizes what she's doing, Sslith grips T'Vana tight and rolls over, in an attempt to subdue, to overwhelm, to claim dominance-

They roll off the bed and hit the floor hard, Sslith luckily ending up beneath her startled, somehow still gorgeous, mate. She yelps, sounding like a fair approximation of a kicked dog.

"Are you injured?" T'Vana asks with confusion and concern in her eyes as she sits up, straddling Sslith, and strokes her cheek tenderly. In spite of the awkwardness of the moment, T'Vana still finds it extremely attractive. The fact that her mate is strong enough to grip her and drag her along with such force is an aphrodisiac to the more primitive parts of her brain.

Sslith shakes her head. "No, never. Are you?" She pushes up into the palm. She'd be purring if she weren't so concerned for her mate, for the absolute rookie move she just pulled. "Did I hurt you?" She runs her hands over T'Vana's sides, hips, down to her legs, looking for injuries. When satisfied that she hadn't accidentally broken her favorite bed mate, she finally laughs. "How embarrassing. Should we...?" She gestures back to the bed, though her eyes catch on T'Vana's breasts from below, and her question trails to silence as she forgets, momentarily, how to speak. Her hands find their way back to her hips, and Sslith realizes with great pleasure that T'Vana's positioning puts her groin right above her own. She rolls her hips, experimental, and watches for a reaction.

"I am uninjur- ah!" T'Vana's reply is cut short by the contact of Sslith's cold skin directly against the outer folds of her sheath. T'Vana's body has been reacting hungrily to her companion's attentions, and her genitals have been secreting rivulets of thick, pungent lubrication since she set foot in the holodeck. With no other undergarments than the robe currently covering her body, the contact leaves a small wet patch on Sslith's scales. T'Vana shoots up to a standing position almost instinctually, and instantly regrets not being close to Sslith any longer. She blushes, feeling a bit embarrassed by how quick she is to arouse, and climbs back on the bed. She pats the spot next to her as an invitation for Sslith to join her in a more comfortable position.

Sslith blinks at T'Vana's rapid retreat, then glances down. She had been so warm on her, and a small patch of shiny moisture is present just above her groin. Sslith runs her fingertips down her torso and swipes at the fluid, bringing her fingers to mouth and tasting T'Vana for the first time.

Heaven.

She sucks her fingers into her mouth, immediately greedy, and rolls up into a crouch. Her footsteps are silent as she stalks over to the bed and gently but firmly pushes T'Vana by the shoulder until her back hits sheets. She kneels before her, pretenses abandoned, and lifts the under robe up to above T'Vana's navel. It feels natural to position her head at the junction of T'Vana's legs and look up at her, eyes dark and pleading. "May I... kiss you?"

T'Vana nods silently, still blushing from the sight of Sslith sucking her own fingers with lustful abandon, the oversized digits sliding into her mouth without a hint of shame. T'Vana gulps. She feels so exposed, so vulnerable, but the feeling is not unpleasant. The cannot repress the small gasp of surprise when the Gorn's tongue licks a trail along her slit for the first time, and she squirms in delight. She thinks for a moment of Sslith's sharp, brutal teeth ghosting over her tender flesh, and the knowledge that her bondmate has enough restraint and affection for her so as to not hurt her sends a shiver down her spine. The feeling pools in her crotch, and T'Vana props herself up on her elbows, gazing down at Sslith's head between her thighs.

It's the perfect place for her, really, Sslith thinks. Warm and wet and inviting. She pulls back just enough to admire the green-tinged outer lips, so complementary to her own coloring, and dives back in, laving over the fevered skin with abandon. Her forked tongue finds a spot that makes T'Vana's thighs clench, and she wraps her tongue and lips gently around that point and sucks. T'Vana's legs start to close around Sslith's head in- pleasure? Embarrassment? Regardless, Sslith grabs her thighs and gently spreads them wide, her grip as unyielding as her tongue. "Be good." the words come out a whisper, and she's not sure where they come from, but they feel right. She leans in to taste her again.

The demand causes T'Vana to tremble. "Yes", she manages to reply in a hot whisper. She wants to be good, to please her mate and to obey her; and even though Sslith's powerful hands are gripping her, she wants to maintain that position for her of her own volition. It does seem improper, perhaps even embarrassing to display oneself so, but such reservations are in fact irrational, T'Vana tells herself. It is logical to share physical intimacy with one's bondmate in a private setting, she repeats to herself as Sslith's tongue attacks that sweet spot again. Her thighs tremble once more, but this time T'Vana is ready. She represses her instinct to rub her legs together, and instead rests her head back down into the pillows. Her hands, now free, come to rest over Sslith's, stroking her fingers affectionately. T'Vana waits with baited breath for the next movement of her lover's forked tongue...

Sslith literally shudders at the realization that her mate is trying to be good for her. She nuzzles into one of the spread thighs in thanks, drops a kiss to the sensitive skin there, and intertwines their fingers together. "Thank you." Her hot breath ghosts over the slick flesh, and she licks up the folds in a flat stripe, returning back to exploring the entire area. The scent is positively heady, intoxicating. Sslith feels the darker, more primitive part of her turn its head in interest and mentally pushes the rising frenzy back. She will make this good for her mate; she will bring T'Vana to heights of pleasure entirely new to her. She can be selfish later.

Sslith's kisses are arousing, but it is her quiet words that make T'Vana repress a sigh. When her lover's probing tongue begins to meticulously explore every inch of her sheath, pushing past it to lodge itself inside her vagina, T'Vana vows to make Sslith enjoy this as much as she is enjoying it herself. Almost subconsciously, her hand reaches for Sslith's head, stroking the small crest at the crown of the Gorn's skull.

"Perhaps this would be easier if you had hair" T'Vana mutters teasingly as she bites her lower lip. Sslith stops for a moment, shoots a glare at her, and suddenly descends ravenously on T'Vana's clit. The Vulcan suddenly forgets how to form coherent words, and a moan of pleasure escapes her lips. T'Vana covers her mouth with her free hand and continues to stroke Sslith's head affectionately as the Gorn licks and sucks and nibbles and kisses her most sensitive spot skillfully and relentlessly.

Sslith hums as she goes, almost feeling giggly, and enjoys the way the vibration makes the woman beneath her squirm. Her ridiculous mate;- her perfect, ridiculous mate would have something to tease about while Sslith is going down on her. She doesn't know how anyone can think T'Vana isn't hilarious when she wants to be... She'll just have to try harder to take her breath away.

She's got big plans for tonight, and two hours to get through her list. She sneaks two fingers up and strokes down both sides of T'Vana's vagina, framing her mouth and holding her open, before pulling back and laving over her clit as she slips a single finger in. She's thankful she'd had the foresight to blunt her claws, and has been doing so in anticipation for days. She looks up to T'Vana to judge a reaction. How the rest of the night goes depends on this reaction.

T'Vana's reaction is immediate- another moan of both surprise and pleasure escapes her mouth, muffled beneath her hand. Blushing even more fiercely, T'Vana takes a deep breath and tries to relax for the first time in the night, and she spreads her legs wider apart, inviting Sslith to explore her body in any way she wishes. She clasps her mouth even tighter, feeling that her unrestrained arousal may drive her to orgasm soon- too soon.

The tension held in T'Vana's mouth, for once, looks like a good thing. Sslith wants to crack open her shell, see and hear the arousal she can already smell and taste. She pulls back and whines, low, catching T'Vana's eyes even as she plunges two fingers in. The hot, silky walls engulf her fingers and she thrusts shallowly while thumbing at her clit. "You are so beautiful, like a flower finally blooming." She flicks her thumb over her clit again and leans in to suck and lick, relentless, unwilling to stop until T'Vana is given release.

The combination of the caresses and tickling on her most sensitive spot, the way the fingers stretch her wide open, Sslith's burning gaze meeting hers and the praise from her companion proves too much. With a staccato of gasps and little moans, T'Vana orgasms, quiet and shuddering. After a moment of stillness she sinks into the sheets, struggling to catch her breath as she pants Sslith's name reverently.

It's a jolt to Sslith's gut, feeling T'Vana tighten and pulse around her and realize that she's cumming, achingly sweet, silent, but clearly near-devastating. While yes, that was exactly the intended effect of her actions, Sslith is still struck dumb at the sight of it, staring up at her lover slack-jawed and completely forgetting to suck her through her orgasm, saved from complete embarrassment only by her fingers' continued movement. Finally, she remembers how to act, and pulls back. She's delighted to bring T'Vana such pleasure, even if her only indications are the way her face tenses and her jaw works silently, or the way she finally, finally relaxes fully into the couch once finished, apparently. She kisses up T'Vana's skin from he groin to her hip, then continues up, across her ribs, and directly up the center of her chest. Sslith slowly lifts the under robes as she goes. "May I-" she tugs at the robes, encouraging them off, and slides up fully next to her. It's easy to smoothly settle into something of a plank, arms bracketing T'Vana's head and pressing their foreheads together. "That was incredible, T'Vana, thank you... may I kiss you again?" She looks meaningfully at T'Vana's lips- the facial ones this time.

T'Vana nods silently and when Sslith kisses her, she returns her affection contentedly. She gasps in surprise when the Gorn's tongue slides between her parted lips hungrily, the forked appendage still just as powerful and skilled as it is intent in bringing her to ecstasy. T'Vana can taste the musky flavor of her own juices on her lover's tongue, and it feels so wrong and yet so right at the same time, a paradox that threatens to overpower what little logic she is holding on to. Her mate is so good to her, so selfless that she thanks her after doing all that work to bring her pleasure, when it is T'Vana who should be bowing before her, worshiping her like a goddess. She runs her hands along Sslith's snout, her cheeks, her head and her neck and her powerful shoulders, kissing her as passionately with her fingers -the Vulcan way- as with her lips.

"Sslith, my beloved..." she sighs at last, breaking the kiss "it is I who must thank you. Please, allow me to..." she trails off as she gently nudges the Gorn to give her a bit of room to move. T'Vana slides off her robe completely and discards it over the side of the bed without tearing her eyes off her companion. She gulps hard, still a bit unaccustomed to the feeling of being naked with her partner, of being observed with a lustful gaze. The tickling sensation that ensues, the feeling of being wanted, is intoxicating. T'Vana then presses her body against Sslith's and places a hand on her lover's belly. The Vulcan slides it down slowly, caressing her softly and giving her the time to stop her if she so wanted - she does not. T'Vana's hand finally comes to rest on Sslith's crotch, and, biting her lower lip, she slides a single finger inside the sheath there. It accommodates her easily, but T'Vana has hardly inserted half her finger when she reaches the end of the narrow channel and finds something soft. Sslith lets out a grunt of pleasure, and T'Vana slides her finger gently in and out a couple of times, full of curiosity, until she realizes something- the soft appendage inside is growing, and her fingers are being pushed out.

Sslith gasps in delight as T'Vana divest herself of her final layer of modesty and stands before her, clearly a little hesitant, but absolutely the most divinely beautiful being Sslith has ever seen.

The sensation of being entered, the end of her pillar being stroked, fills Sslith with a kind of pleasure that starts in her core and spreads to fill every inch of her body. She watches for a reaction as her flesh engorges, looks for a sign of disgust or fear, but T'Vana's flustered expression is tinged green with interest and her wide eyes stay trained on it in a way that is very much not upset. Sslith doesn't know how much research, if any, T'Vana did on her anatomy, but she seems to be taking it well.

Or she will, soon.

Sslith reaches down and strokes over her pillar once. The organ is long and thick, muscular and increasingly rigid, and forks at the very tip like the one of a Terran grass snake. Sslith encourages its growth and trails her fingers through the lubricant. It's viscous, opalescent like her eyes, makes a beautiful sheen over the skin. She slowly lifts her thumb up in front of T'Vana's chin, offers just a taste.

"You will like it, I think."

T'Vana stops hesitantly, looks down at the slick thumb before her and bites her lower lip. Licking her partner's hand is another level of abandon... but it is what Sslith wants, and as the Gorn said she might like it. It is logical to express affection for your bondmate physically, T'Vana reminds herself as she takes in a deep breath and licks the pearly lubrication, her tongue darting out as she laps at Sslith's thumb. Summoning up her courage, she looks directly into her eyes as she takes the entire digit into her mouth. T'Vana closes her eyes then as she pours all her attention onto her partner's hand, bobbing her head lightly up and down before swallowing another finger, running her tongue between them, planting kisses on the open palm before nibbling the sensitive spots at the pads of Sslith's fingers, right beneath the start of her claws. T'Vana gives her lover's fingers another good suck before taking them out of her mouth with a wet pop, now clean of all lubrication, and looking breathlessly at Sslith, searching for her approval. The Vulcan knows that the hands of other species aren't as sensitive as hers, but she hopes that Sslith appreciates it as a sign of her affection at least. Her eyes dart curiously and expectantly between her partner's face and the organ growing rapidly in size between her legs.

Sslith watches in silent rapture as T'Vana worships- and there is no better way to describe what she's doing than 'worships'- her hand.

She's overwhelmed, all at once, and lifts T'Vana up, pressing her into the bed and folding her legs up against her chest. Sslith leans between the spread legs and licks a long stripe up T'Vana's neck, gently biting at her pulse point before lining herself up with T'Vana's hole and sinking in. She's kneeling behind and below T'Vana, arms keeping her legs stretched. It's a natural first position.

T'Vana can't help but let out a loud moan of delight as her sheath is penetrated and Sslith sinks in as far as she can go. The Gorn's pillar is unfamiliar but pleasant, filling her up entirely and stretching her channel to its limit. T'Vana looks at Sslith rapturously, her lips parted and her normally stern expression betraying her lust. After a few moments, T'Vana lets out a quiet gasp and pushes her hips up against Sslith. The submissive position she is in doesn't allow her much movement, but her wriggling is a silent plea for Sslith to fuck her any way she wishes.

Sslith presses down in return, fucking deep into her. Pleasure overwhelms her and she rolls her hips, looking deeply into the eyes of her mate, resplendent in ecstasy. It's the culmination of months of waiting, and Sslith breathes deeply in the mixed scent of their arousal. "Fuck, T'Vana, please-" her thrusts are even, deep. Her chest is pressed to T'Vana's, soft, warm flesh drawing Sslith in. She nuzzles into her neck as her breathing becomes more ragged.

T'Vana responds to Sslith's thrusts with quiet moans. A thin layer of sweat has begun forming over her skin, and she pants evenly to the rhythm of the thrusts until Sslith speaks into her ear, and a cry escapes her throat. The breath of her mate against her sensitive skin of her neck is enough to drive her wild, and she nears another orgasm again as she presses up into her lover. T'Vana's pussy tenses up, clutching Sslith's pillar greedily, trying to keep it buried deep inside her and pump out all the juices it can produce. "I must apologize" the Vulcan pants with a heavy-lidded gaze, "for my lack of self-control..."

Sslith laughs, punctuating it with a particularly deep thrust, and shakes her head. Her legs tremble. "You are-" she gasps between words, "perfect. Let go, I'll keep you safe." She's getting close, orgasm growing in her chest and gut and making her toes curl with anticipation. She runs a hand through T'Vana's hair and rolls her hips, reaching down to trace over T'Vana's clit as she feels her own orgasm crest. She hopes, desperately, that she was able to lead T'Vana to release as well, even as her thoughts are drowned out with pleasure and she moans, guttural, into her mate's ear.

T'Vana blushes even more fiercely than she already is at Sslith's suggestion. A Vulcan does not merely "let go". She is supposed to retain her composure and her logic at all times, even in a situation like this, and she is failing... she does not doubt, however, that Sslith will keep her safe. T'Vana looks up at her mate, so strong, so understanding and careful with her, so muscular and powerful and beautiful with her scales glistening faintly in the soft light of the room, and knows she will not be able to hold back much longer. T'Vana clutches the sheets until her knuckles go white, her toes curl in desperation as Sslith caresses her clit and thrusts into her over and over again, the mixture of their juices now so abundant that it makes all kind of embarrassing squelching sounds every time they move in unison. The Vulcan tries to maintain a neutral expression and fails, and her face contorts into a loud cry of pleasure as she cums a second time, arching her back to get as much contact as possible with Sslith, their heaving chests pressed together in a close embrace.

It's ecstasy, hitting Sslith all at once, her warm, tactile mate clutching her and reaching orgasm in time with her, their combined satisfaction curating over them both like a roaring wave.

Sslith moves through it, and as they begin to slow and calm down and she recalls exactly how to breathe, she catches T'Vana's eyes.

Sslith presses her forehead to T'Vana's and squeezes at her hand. "That was..." she presses a feather-light kiss to T'Vana's cheek, desperate to show her affection any way she can. Their sweaty skin drags against each other.

"Can you cum again?" She asks finally, settling back into a rocking motion even as she feels T'Vana's channel continue to clench around her in delicious aftershocks.

" _Gol'voh Surak_ " T'Vana mutters under her breath, twitching involuntarily under Sslith's attentions. T'Vana begins rolling her hips in time with her, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning every time the Gorn's thick appendage sinks into her quivering opening, now tender and green with all the stimulation. T'Vana is exhausted but unwilling to end their encounter so early.

"My beloved" she pants, reaching up to cup Sslith's face with her hands, "for you I will orgasm endlessly". She makes an insurmountable effort to not look away as she utters her shameless plea, and plants several kisses on Sslith's cheeks, her forehead and her snout before meeting her eyes again. "Take me any way you wish, _ashayam_ " she states bravely between strained gasps.

Sslith preens at the pet name and chases T'Vana's mouth with her own. "I will give you dozens of releases, I will- ah!" Her words break up into sobs of pleasure as she fucks into her faster, harder, her motions becoming jerky again, so close to orgasm again.

She releases T'Vana's legs finally, with a reminder to massage her later, and sits up again to forcefully fuck T'Vana. They slide a couple inches up the bed, nearly to the gaudy headboard. Sslith can feel T'Vana tense again and stares down at her gorgeous, flushed, perfect mate, determined to keep her eyes open to take in the view as she falls over the edge again. Her claws dig into T'Vana's thighs, just barely breaking the skin, but she's too far gone to notice.

T'Vana shivers, so close to release once again. She has lost all control over her pain suppression techniques by the time Sslith scratches her, but the stimulation only adds to her pleasure. Her sheath is so raw from the relentless pumping, her clit so tender from the constant stimulation that filthy little moans escape her throat against her will every time Sslith thrusts into her. T'Vana uses the last shreds of control she has left to keep her legs nice and spread for Sslith.

The orgasm washes over her and Sslith lets herself go, gives a frenzied burst of thrusting before finally pushing deep into her, filling her up with cum. She sighs an exhale, feeling like she's come back to herself after letting the more base side of her mind take over. She pulls out slowly and guides T'Vana's legs down,then lays beside her and strokes T'Vana's glistening cheek. Poor dear looks so tired.

"My queen... are you well? Shall we be done?" She rubs a soothing hand over T'Vana's side.

T'Vana shivers before muttering a weak "Vulcan is not a monarchy" as she snuggles up close against Sslith. She nuzzles against her, rubs her legs against her companion's and bites her lower lip coyly. She wants more, so much more- the thrilling sensation that had been building between her legs was far from over. T'Vana opens her mouth to speak, and gulps instead, tries a second time and falls silent. At last she manages to gasp: "I would like to bring you to completion yet again, my beloved".

Sslith's tail thumps against the bed, once. "In that case-" she takes the glass of water and holds it out to T'Vana. "Drink, we are far from done." She sits up and watches her lover, traces lines down her body with her eyes.

T'Vana sits up shyly and takes the glass with gratitude from her. Being a Vulcan, she could comfortably go without water for a week, her body was designed to survive both the harsh desert weather and the throes of _pon farr_. But she appreciates Sslith's concern, and thanks her with a kiss on the snout after placing the empty glass on the bedside table. T'Vana then wraps her arms around her lover's neck and kisses her more passionately, her mind racing with the wild promise of what was to come.

Sslith kisses her deeply for a moment before pulling away again. "Turn over, darling, let me see your back." She sits up on her knees and shuffles away, giving her lover room to maneuver. The lubes on the side table intrigue her and Sslith pops one open. The scent of synthetic fruit assaults her nose and she immediately closes it again. She tries another, and another, and the combined scents make her want to gag. She doesn't even need them, really, between T'Vana's fluids and her own, they would be just fine.

T'Vana represses a smile and rolls over onto the bed. She props up on her elbows a d shoots a look back at Sslith as she fumbles with the bottles and appears displeased.

Sslith snorts and sweeps the bottles off the side table, letting them clatter to the floor. She turns back to T'Vana and her breath catches in her throat. She is practically presenting herself for Sslith. She feels her pillar fully extend and throb, and grasps it, before approaching T'Vana from behind. She runs a hand over her backside, smooth skin rounded over her strong muscle, and squeezes, before running a finger down to her wet pussy. She slides a claw inside, carefully.

Emboldened by her pleasure, T'Vana moans, and only makes a half-hearted attempt at suppressing it by biting her lower lip. She gasps at the feeling of Sslith's claw inside her- even knowing that she had dulled them enough to not hurt her, the thought of her strength and power made the baser parts of herself tingle. T'Vana sighs, spreads his legs a little bit further apart, and sinks back into Sslith, taking her beloved's fingers inside her in an act of utter depravity for a Vulcan.

Sslith pumps her fingers, lets the slide become easier with T'Vana's natural lubrication, and leans in to lick around her fingers. Her forked tongue does the job, wrapping, almost prehensile, around her digits to caress the hot, wet folds. She finds herself eye to... eye, with T'Vana's puckered asshole, and instinctively runs her tongue up the trail to stroke over the hole. She uses her other hand to spread T'Vana's cheek, pushing her fingers in deep and locking over her again. The flavor is... earthy, but appealing. Sslith could become very fond of it, given the opportunity.

T'Vana goes from languid moaning to a panicked yelp when Sslith pushes her tongue inside her ass. She instinctively clenches, and gasps as her lover's tongue fills her tight little hole entirely. It makes her ass feel almost like it's burning, but nice and slick at the same time, and the sensation is alien to her. "That... that is extremely unhygienic" T'Vana manages to sigh.

Sslith pulls back immediately, wipes her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." She's still got two fingers in T'Vana's cunt, and she pulls them out almost entirely out with a wet noise, leaving just the tips in. She skillfully resists the urge to lick her fingers clean. "Do you want me to go clean up?" She should have expected this level of delicacy from her lover, and she's a little embarrassed that she barreled ahead so aggressively without asking.

T'Vana pauses for a moment and swallows hard before gathering enough courage to gasp: "It was exceedingly pleasant". She closes her eyes in embarrassment, unable to believe she has just said that out loud; and rolls her hips back, taking Sslith's fingers deeper into her sheath with a wet squelch and waving her twitching asshole in her face.

Sslith blinks, not expecting her lover to be so willing. "Very well." She leans back in and returns to her ministrations, licking over her and pressing her fingers deeper. She's searching for a texture - her reading had indicated a spot- she feels something different inside that makes T'Vana gasp audibly. She strokes over that spot again, pressing her tongue in deep and relishing the tight heat around her. A moan builds in her chest and tumbles out of her throat as she continues. She has always loved giving pleasure, but having such a restrained partner begin to crack under her hands brings a whole new aspect to her own satisfaction.

T'Vana quivers as Sslith attacks that secret spot inside her, ghosting over it as if teasing her while her skillful forked tongue penetrates her, lapping at the inside of her walls and over her back entrance again and again. T'Vana is awestruck- she didn't even know that such physical sensations were possible. A deep, wordless moan tears through her throat as she pushes further back into her lover's mouth and fingers wantonly. The blush burns in her cheeks- such acts are unspeakable, unheard of in polite Vulcan society. She feels desired, adored, loved, and she wants nothing else than to make Sslith feel the same way.

"Ssl- ah! Sslith, beloved..." she gasps for air between her rapid panting, "I wish to give you pleasure also..."

Sslith pulls away, tests the hole before her with her fingers even as she focuses her attention on T'Vana's words.

"You ready are, darling, what else do you want to do?" She's a bit touched, and pulls back, removing her fingers to brace either side of her mate's backside, grounding herself. If her thumbs gently part T'Vana's cheeks, then so be it. Sslith is paying attention. "How do you want me?"

"You may do anything you wish with me" T'Vana manages to plead. She closes her eyes in shame again, shivering with the feeling of Sslith's lustful gaze roaming over her entire body, naked and vulnerable and exposed. T'Vana feels empty and greedy now that Sslith's fingers and tongue have left her, and silently hopes they will soon be replaced by something else...

Sslith pauses, realizing what T'Vana is saying, and feels dizzy with arousal once again. She nods, though T'Vana can't see it, and lines up to push back into her lover. The different position makes Sslith hum with delight and she can't quite control herself, thrusting into T'Vana with powerful strokes. She holds her hips, their skin slapping together with obscene nose as her pace quickens. There's a low growl from somewhere, and it takes Sslith a moment to realize that it's coming from her.

T'Vana moans rhythmically, a bit louder this time as her inhibitions melt under Sslith's skilled touch. The new position allows her lover to plunge all the way into her this time, hitting that sweet spot inside her with every thrust. T'Vana hears Sslith growl and her legs go weak with desire. She lowers her arms and grasps at the sheets fruitlessly, her cheek flat against the bed as some drool manages to escape her parted lips. Losing all control, T'Vana lifts her hips to allow Sslith better access, her round ass parted and enticing as her pussy is ravaged mercilessly. The friction is too delicious, too sweet, too sensual, and T'Vana mumbles something to herself between sighs.

Sslith leaves forward, careful not to over balance. "What was that, darling?" She trails her hands up T'Vana's back to rest just on each side of her spine and balances there, pinning her, but not uncomfortably. Her tail swishes with the movement and she pushes in, deep, and her blunted claws dig into T'Vana's flesh. "What do you need?"

T'Vana cries out in delight when Sslith pushes in from this new angle, holding her in place. She continues to roll her hips back, keeping up the rhythm and fucking herself on Sslith's pillar as her ass bobs up and down against her. She is so close to cumming yet again, shivering with every thrust- every time she does so, the sensation shoots up her body, overpowering her entirely and making her see stars. T'Vana's lips are parted, her eyes closed, and her thoughts are too incoherent to even manage speaking in Federation Standard any longer.

" _Tishau... sanu, k'diwa... weh-lerash..._ " she mutters between soft ardent moans.

Sslith feels warm at the pet name. That, at least, she recognizes, and the fact that T'Vana has reverted to her original language means she's certainly feeling something. She only does that when particularly... unrestrained, and Sslith considers it a rare treat. She reaches around and feels for the junction of T'Vana's legs, the small mound of flesh and sensitive right- there. She strokes over it even as she thrusts, and balance is tricky, but she grasps T'Vana's side for balance and presses into her back, her mouth ending up inches from T'Vana's neck. "Your pleasure is-" her words are punctuated by her thrusts, "so beautiful. You are a work of art. I will release- with you."

T'Vana bursts into a melodic string of cries when Sslith begins to rub her clit directly. The caresses and the rewarding joy of the compliments whispered in her ear send jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Sslith's relentless attentions combined with the knowledge that she is pleasing to her partner are the most potent aphrodisiac to T'Vana. With a particular animalistic grunt she pumps her hips between Sslith's pillar and her hand and reaches her climax yet again, screaming wordlessly and clenching her pussy around her lover's appendage in the most intimate of embraces. T'Vana mumbles something yet again and flops face-first into the sheets, one of her legs twitching erratically as the sloppy mixture of their juices drips along her thighs.

Sslith pushes down the smug pleasure at seeing T'Vana come so completely undone, and allows herself to be overcome with pleasure for the third time. It's instinct to keep fucking her hard through the orgasm, and finally she slows, soothing T'Vana with a cool hand on her leg, and continues rubbing at her clit, more gently. T'Vana's hole clenches around her, pulsing the last of her release, and Sslith waits for her to relax before slowly pulling out. Her pillar withdraws into its sheath and she sighs with pleasure.

"Are you still with me, darling?" she asks, her voice gentle.

T'Vana nods silently and bites her lower lip as she throws her head back, nuzzling against Sslith affectionately. She rolls around beneath her and stares up at the Gorn with a face that is ecstatic with pleasure, flushed and spent. T'Vana swallows and stares up at Sslith adoringly through heavy-lidded eyes before licking her lower lip between labored gasps. When she has managed to regulate her breathing and stop drooling, the Vulcan kisses Sslith again on her cheek.

Sslith allows the kiss for a few languid moments, before gently pulling away and crawling backwards on the bed, just enough to reach eye level with T'Vana's dripping mess of a cunt. She looks up to T'Vana and, in a move recently copped from human entertainment, winks, before dragging her tongue up T'Vana's folds in a rough pull. It's messy, both their fluids combining into a combination that makes Sslith's senses sing. This is what they should smell like, all the time- sweat and sex and each other, without a doubt. The humans on board wouldn't be able to detect it, but any beings with stronger senses of smell would have no doubt what the two of them had done in this room.

Sslith shivers at the thought and dives back in, lapping at her sheath and dipping inside, bobbing her head with determined intent. She will show T'Vana pleasures tonight that future lovers will never quite be able to recapture. Hopefully.

T'Vana giggles- actually giggles at Sslith's wink, and lets out a loud, wanton moan when Sslith's rough tongue drags over her sheath- so far gone is her control over her facial expressions that she is unable to repress it. Oblivious to the scent play that Sslith can pick up, T'Vana focuses on the sensations on her slit and inside it. Sslith's tongue is a powerful muscle, longer than that of a Vulcan, and the Gorn appears intent on not leaving a single spot between T'Vana's folds unexplored or untouched. T'Vana throws her head back as increasingly louder moans tear through her throat. She touches any part of Sslith she can reach, her cheeks, her hands as they grip her legs apart, the top of her head as she pumps in and out of her.

Sslith moans in response to T'Vana's unrestrained vocals and runs her hands over her inner thighs, desperate to feel every quiver, every reaction. Her lover gasping and shaking beneath her is like a drug- the more she feels, the more she wants.

She really could do this all night, though her muscles burn from strain. Laying on the bed to lick T'Vana is a welcome break for her poor quads, she thinks absently even as she thrusts her tongue deep inside her lover. After a moment's consideration, she seals her tongue around T'Vana's poor, tormented clit, and sucks hard, a rhythm that less interesting people might call punishing.

Sslith considers it a reward for her excellent behavior.

T'Vana lets out a sound she has never made before, somewhere between a mewl and a cry, and sink down into the sheets. She is unable to even keep her eyes shut any longer, her gaze is fixed on the ridiculous canopy of the bed and all her effort is focused on keeping her legs parted for Sslith as she shakes and twitches uncontrollably. Pleasure overcomes her once again- her orgasm starts silent this time, but soon enough she screams out loud, wordlessly, as she pushes her hips down onto Sslith to get as much of that delightful contact as possible. Her pussy gushes out rivulets of thick, pungent lubrication that runs down her thighs abundantly and pools on the sheets beneath. With a sudden clench, a few sprays of her juices squirt directly onto her lover's face as T'Vana quivers and whines and wonders how feeling this amount of pleasure is even possible.

Sslith gasps and pulls back slightly as T'Vana's thick fluids coat her snout and cheeks. She presses a kiss to T'Vana's sheath and slides her fingers back inside to work her through the orgasm, mumbling encouraging words into her inner thigh and lapping at the mess. She watches T'Vana's chest heave with shaking breaths as she finally comes down, her orgasm lasting longer than Sslith expected. Finally, Sslith feels like if she asks a question, T'Vana will actually hear her.

"You are so beautiful, like a precious gem found in the sands. Are you... done?" She rubs at the sensitive skin beside her sheath, nuzzles the delicate tissue there. "How... are you?" The question feels trite, after what she's put T'Vana through.

T'Vana's sheath tingles delightfully and she cannot help but roll her hips against Sslith's probing fingers. She feels greedy, she feels lustful and indecent when she realizes that she wants more- she wants Sslith to fuck her with utter abandon one last time, the pleasure of her lover's touch too intoxicating to abandon while she is still physically capable of continuing.

"I am... in ecstasy. I believed this to be obvious given my current condition" T'Vana manages to whisper between shudders. She turns to Sslith, holds her face in her hands and gently pulls her closer, fearing that her voice is too shaky and raspy at present to be heard clearly. T'Vana fusses wordlessly, rubbing her legs against one another and touching the sheets with her hands in an attempt to find some additional relief.

Sslith feels the fire in her chest burn brighter than before at T'Vana's actions, the shy desire, the intensity of her need. She's fucked out, but still, unbelievably, wants more.

Sslith's pillar rises again, peeking put of its sheath. She strokes a fingertip over the lip of the sheath before making a quick decision.

Were she a little more of a bully, she'd refuse her mate until she found the words. But Sslith likes to think herself a considerate lover, so she won't push. This time.

Instead, she bodily lifts T'Vana up onto her lap, pressing their foreheads together as she lines her hips up and coaxes her to sink down onto Sslith's extended pillar.

T'Vana's sheath, raw and relaxed and drenched in fluids, offers no resistance. The Vulcan takes the glistening, forked appendage with ease, and sighs against Sslith's face. She kisses her mate's cheeks once again before rising up on her knees, straddling the Gorn as she begins to build up a rhythm. With the last shreds of decorum abandoned, T'Vana begins grinding her hips, bouncing up and down on Sslith's lap as a myriad of wet squelching sounds escape their most intimate areas. T'Vana lifts her gaze in bliss as she bites down her lower lip and catches her reflection in the mirror. She is blushing, sweating, tears are beginning to form in her eyes, her parted lips complete her vacant expression as dozens of love bites begin to bloom in the skin of her neck and chest, softly bouncing up and down. T'Vana sighs with languid abandon. This is an embarrassing state to be in, but in private, in the company of her beloved Sslith, she finds the improperness of it all delicious. T'Vana's moans turn to cries as she lowers herself down just so her clitoris rubs against Sslith's skin with every thrust, the abused little bud leaving a trail of lubrication on the green scales.

Sslith runs her hands down T'Vana's sides, cupping her hips and keeping her balanced as her lover takes her pleasure, filthy and delightful. She sets a pace, rocking up to meet her, the heat and wet and borderline painful-sweet rapture making her breath ragged. T'Vana's eyes are on the two of them in the mirror, and Sslith slides a hand up to her neck and pulls their heads together, chest to chest even as T'Vana rides her, and growls in her ear. "Look at us, Lover. We are so beautiful together." She cups T'Vana's breasts and flicks over the sensitive nipples as she speaks.

T'Vana wants to respond, she really does, but before her mind can conjure up words from the haze that clouds it Sslith's hands are at her chest, fondling and teasing her and adding another layer to her pleasure. It can do nothing but scream in pleasure, rolling her hips and humping against Sslith's needily like an animal in heat. T'Vana places stray kisses on Sslith's face, on her neck and chest- usually they are broken by another cry or moan before long. Sslith's pillar feels right like it belongs inside T'Vana's sheath by now, filling her up easily and deeper than it's ever gone before, hitting that sweet spot inside over and over as her clit drags against the scaly skin. T'Vana shivers, feeling she will not take long to orgasm once again like this. She thrusts her chest into Sslith's powerful hands as a silent plea for her to not stop.

Balancing is tricky, and more than once Sslith is concerned she's going to overbalance and crush her mate in her enthusiasm, but she manages manages keep control of them somehow as she feels herself nearing climax again. She can feel her breathing become shorter, faster, little whimpers escaping with every exhale. She gasps in pleasure as T'Vana moves a certain way and squeezes her hips. "T'Va-na!" Her name is strained, hitching in the middle with a swallowed moan.

T'Vana cries out when she hears her name in her lover's lips, but she is too far gone to reciprocate. Instead, she begins rocking more vigorously, hoping to show Sslith that way how much she cherishes her, by bringing her as much pleasure as she can. T'Vana is exhausted, she is sore and bruised and wet and she has never felt such pleasure in her entire life. The Vulcan grips Sslith's arms as her orgasm begins rippling through her and her entire body tenses- including the muscles inside her cunt, which squeeze her lover's pillar and milk it with erratic spasms. T'Vana cums with a wordless groan, raw and inelegant, almost like a roar that leaves her throat sore. She slumps forward in a heap of delightful whimpers, drool and tears of ecstasy.

Sslith finally, finally tips over the edge as T'Vana's body milks her. Their orgasms play off each other, amplifying the pleasure, and Sslith pulls T'Vana into a crushing embrace as both of their breathing evens out. The deep, hungry desire she's been managing for months, laying in bed next to the woman in a chaste embrace and wishing for more, is finally sated. She strokes down T'Vana's back and, to her alarm, feels wetness on her bare shoulder. Her hands go to T'Vana's neck and side, cradling her head as she pulls away just enough to take in the dazed, teary expression. The hazy post-orgasmic bliss makes way for a moment of panic for her lover.

"T'Vana? Did I hurt you?" She's still inside her and barely resist the urge to roll her hips through the aftershocks, despite her concern. She brushes a tear away from T'Vana's cheek with a thumb.

"No, my beloved" T'Vana manages to mumble after gasping for air. She clings to Sslith tight and nuzzles into her softly as her hips twitch involuntarily from the over stimulation. "I must... I must apologize for my behavior" T'Vana pants softly between ecstatic sighs, "my facial expressions may have alarmed you" she says, wiping her face with the back of her limp hand.

It's then that Sslith realizes that the tears weren't pain. She practically purrs, a low rumble rising in her throat as she takes T'Vana's face in both hands and kisses her face sweetly, letting her tongue flick over her lover's tear-stained cheeks. "I understand." She gently pulls T'Vana to her chest, and the two of them roll backwards onto the mattress. Sslith is absolutely enamored with T'Vana's fucked out expression, unable to tear her eyes away from her blotchy cheeks and glistening eyes. She has never been more beautiful.

T'Vana keeps panting softly, riding out the last shreds of her orgasm until her breathing returns to normal. She nuzzles into Sslith's chest and softly kisses her, once she starts to regain enough energy to do so. She whispers a small 'thank you' while her face is buried in the scaly skin.

After a few moments, T'Vana gazes lovingly into Sslith's iridescent eyes and repeats herself before pressing their foreheads together in what had become a sort of new way of kissing among them two. "I hope I met your expectations" she mutters quietly, her blushing barely noticeable in her unusual relaxed expression.

Sslith laughs softly, shakes her head. "T'Vana, you have destroyed my expectations. I will be thinking about this evening for the rest of my life. That was... perfect. You are perfect." She traces the heat on T'Vana's cheeks with a thumb and then clasps T'Vana's hand, tugging it between them and intertwining their fingers.

T'Vana shifts to rest her head onto Sslith's shoulder as they lie together in an attempt to hide the weak smile that breaks across her face. She tightens the grip on the Gorn's hand and whimpers hotly at the pressure before managing to say: "That is very fortunate, ashayam. I am far from perfect, but I am content with being enough for you". She looks up into Sslith's glittering eyes softly like the love-struck, illogical fool she feels herself to be at this moment.

Sslith can't resist any longer, and begins pressing kisses to T'Vana's face, her forehead and cheeks and lips and ears in turn. Sated pleasure rumbles through her chest and she finally settles in, resting her head back against the pillow and encouraging T'Vana to lean against her in a sweet embrace. She feels her pillar receding, dragging against T'Vana's sheath as it goes, and shivers as it comes free the a small audible pop.

T'Vana lets out a small gasp as it does, and settles against Sslith, stroking her chest gently with her hand. She turns to the Gorn to look into her beautiful eyes again. T'Vana takes in a breath as if to say something, but stops. She bites her lower lip. She looks again at Sslith, her eyes darting across her lover's face in hesitation before pausing again. She shallows hard, and summons up her courage. It is difficult, and embarrassing for a Vulcan to confess this... but her logic is clouded at the moment to say the least, and she has to be as honest with her mate as she is with her.

"I feel love for you, Sslith".

Sslith blinks down at T'Vana, frozen.

Her tail thumps against the mattress, then again, as she processes her lover's words and her cheeks begin to burn.

She's known, of course, through the way T'Vana acts every day: the care and precision she puts into straightening Sslith's uniform, the way she responds to Sslith's stupid jokes with dry amusement (which she always later denies), the subtle way her hand find hers at every chance. But hearing it is different. Another shiver goes up her spine, and Sslith realizes that she should probably reply. She opens her mouth but words, uncharacteristically, fail. Instead she pulls T'Vana even closer, dragging her up so she can bury her face in T'Vana's beautiful, slightly sweaty bosom, and makes a high pitched trilling noise of joy. Her tail continues to smack the bed and she can't even find it in her to care that it makes her look like a stupid human-dog. She wiggles in pleasure and kisses at any skin her mouth can reach.

In her relaxed state, T'Vana is unable to repress a chuckle at Sslith's reaction. She's never seen her so happy before, which makes any _k'oh-nar_ absolutely worth it. After a few minutes of rolling around in the soiled sheets as Sslith waggles her tail wildly and kisses T'Vana's body, the Vulcan pulls her lover's face close to hers and says gently, with a soft smile on her face: " _Ashayam_ , I believe we have been here for 1 hour and 47 minutes. We should return to the ship soon."

Sslith sighs deeply and nods. Hopping up and quickly pulling on her clothes. When T'Vana attempts to follow suit, Sslith holds out a hand to stop her, shaking her head firmly. "You stay there." As soon as she's decent, she grabs T'Vana's robes and holds them out, an offering to help put them on if she will allow it. "Let me help." She says, voice control despite her previous energetic state.

"Thank you, my beloved" T'Vana replies with a soft smile, planting a kiss on Sslith's cheek as she wraps her robes around her and slides her arm into the sleeve. After a pause as Sslith helps her into layer after layer of robes, T'Vana adds gently: "Please do not be concerned, I am not injured".

Sslith nods and watches as T'Vana secures her final layer of robes, letting her hands linger on the fabric resting on T'Vana's breasts. "I'm glad, I would be... very upset if I'd hurt you in any way."

Sslith watches with adoration as T'Vana rights her appearance efficiently, and, once she finally seems finished primping, swoops in to pick her up.

"Do you mind, darling?" She holds T'Vana under her back and knees, close to her chest. "It would make me feel much better if I could just..." she shrugs.

T'Vana covers her blushing smile with the sleeve of her robes. "My beloved, it is not necessary" she giggles as Sslith carries her away out of the holosuite. The Ferengi owner looks at them with a lascivious smirk before turning back to his paperwork, and T'Vana blushes even harder and wishes she could turn invisible. Thankfully for her, the walkways of the Starbase are mostly empty at this time of night, and they do not meet anyone they know in their way back.

T'Vana is secretly thankful that Sslith is carrying her, she definitely feels tired and a little weak... too relaxed to suppress her emotions properly any longer as they make their way into the ship and towards their quarters, she chuckles lasciviously:

"You are extremely vigorous, _ashayam._ "

Her comment is met with another flirty wink from Sslith, which makes T'Vana hide her face with both hands. She doesn't notice that they've arrived at their quarters until Sslith unlocks the door with a voice command.

Once they are inside, T'Vana disrobes again with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and strides into the bathroom for a quick sonic shower. Sslith joins her, and they reemerge a few minutes later, still holding each other affectionately. Sslith grabs T'Vana's ass playfully as they go to bed, and the Vulcan lets out a small scandalized yelp that turns into a giggle. They don't even bother getting dressed again as they lie down together and cover themselves with the warm soft blankets, falling fast asleep into each other's arms. This time, however, it feels different than the other nights- somehow more intimate, and more solemn. They could sleep together a million nights from now on, and it would never feel any less special.


End file.
